


Cold Case

by angelicallycas



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Assassin Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Harrington, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Light Smut, M/M, Steve Harrington is a mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicallycas/pseuds/angelicallycas
Summary: The disappearance of Peter Parker left a gaping hole in the town of Hawkins.But not only the town is suffering.[spoilers for stranger things s3]





	1. 000

_"Did you ever even love me?"_

_"No."_


	2. 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A movie night?" Peter scoffs. "Didn't know you were that type of guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any mistakes

"Just to be clear, we weren't fired, y'know," Robin says. "The mall burned down and like, killed a bunch of people."

Keith drops the application papers, revealing nasty burns on both his cheeks.

"Thanks for sharing, didn't know," he snaps his fingers. "Three favorite movies...go!"

"The apartment, hidden fortress, children of paradise," Robin smiles. Keith quickly points towards Steve.

"Favorite movies," Steve repeats. He doesn't even think when the first thing to come out of his mouth was Star Wars. Keith looks at him in disbelief. Why would a person like him be into Star Wars?

To be honest, Steve was never really a fan.

-

_"Oh, come on!" Steve laughs, leaning against the smaller boy's locker._

_"Steve, you know I can't. May is working double shifts and I have to watch Morgan," Peter rolls his eyes and continues shoving books into his locker. It's only a few minutes after the final bell had rung and everyone was already out of the building. Well, it was Friday after all._

_"She's 12 you really can't leave her alone?" He asks. Peter glares at him._

_"Okay, okay," Steve grabs one of Peter's hands when he goes to shut the locker. Peter shyly looks around them. "Bring her with with. She likes swimming right? And we can all have a movie night."_

_"A movie night?" Peter scoffs. "Didn't know you were that type of guy."_

_"Yes, yeah a movie night. C'mon any movie you want." Steve pulls him closer._

_"Okay fine," Peter looks him in the eyes. "Star Wars." Steve squints his eyes._

_"Star Wars? Really? You know I'm not into that nerdy shi-"_

_"Nope. You said any movie I want. And for that comment we're watching all of them. I'm sleeping over."_

_Morgan wasn't with him when he knocked on Steve's door that night._

_"She told me she's not a baby and to get the hell out," he said with a smile._

_By the end of the night Steve changed his mind. He loved Star Wars. But he loved playing with Peter's hair while the smaller boy laid on top of him more. And he planted a kiss on his temple and a playful threat if he told anyone he liked the movies. To which Peter laughed at and drifted to sleep._

-

Steve shakes away the memory

_No...it's **your** fault._

"Star Wars? Really?" Keith raises his eyebrows and then blinks slowly. "Which one." He asks, to which Steve shrugs his shoulders.

"All of them," he mumbles. He vividly remembers forcing himself to stay awake and watching all of them just so he could understand Peter's references. It was worth it.

Robin gives him a worried look. She knows. Of course she knows. After she confided in him with her secret he came out with his.

Keith doesn't seem convinced.

"Okay, you start Monday," he says pointing to Robin. Then he tilts his head towards Steve. "And you start never." Robin sighs next to him and tells him to let them talk. Steve gives her a look, but walks towards the other side of the store anyway. He can hear her quietly tell Keith that Steve will attract all the girls.

"...and these ladies are _hot_," he hears Robin explain. He laughs a little.

A little while later Robin walks back up to him with a smirk.

"You got the job."


End file.
